xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Niva
= The Order of Niva = Devices and uniforms: A Snowflake (pref. 7 pointed) and cold/ice themed garb - i.e. bishops mantle in blue and white resembling icicles Deity: Niva, Goddess of Winter Goal: To achieve enlightenment through adversity. Territory: Gesnor and Northern Akkoria Genesis: While he did not found the faith, Mordok the Wise is generally considered to have been the first to codify the religion. In a time, it is said, long before the Consortium, Mordok grew up as the prince of a nomadic tribe in what is now Gesnor. His life was filled with pleasure and luxury until one day a rival tribe abducted with Mordok from camp. As a slave to this new tribe, Mordok saw pain and suffering for the first time - and not all of it his own. The will to survive and the strength of his captors in adversity frightened and impressed him. With awe came shame at the softness of his life, doubled by how he could not defend his family, nor retaliate against his aggressors. He resolved himself to escape no matter the cost. One night while the guard was sleeping, he stole away into the mountains. It is said he walked for seven days and seven nights without sleep or rest, always choosing a path more treacherous than the last so that he might forge himself into a leader worthy of the people who had coddled him for so long. At the end of the seventh night he collapsed on the top of Mt. Cyril. Niva, impressed by the sacrifices he made, appeared to him and showed him the glory of her teachings in an instant. From that day forth, he was blind to the outside world, but always protected by the Snows of Niva. He came down from the mountain and brought together others who had been blessed by Niva's visions. Standing together, they imparted their wisdom upon only those who would take up her Challenge. Mordok defined the 7 aspects of the Goddess, and described the first archetypes of prayers to her. It is said that he never demanded anyone to worship the way he did, but rather to "Find the blessings Niva sets for you alone". Past: There developed different sects within the order - differences of opinion as to how Niva exactly wants one to accept specific challenges in life. There is a main council that keeps the original texts of Mordok from which all others are copied. They also are the main hub room which potential priests, which have been visited by the Goddess, come to in order to pursue the faith. Present: Since the rise of Volek, the Order of Niva has been coexisting, if not cohabitating with the current reign. Largely they seem to have ignored the ruling class in general as it is only another challenge of Niva to be overcome. Alliances: Nothing specific Enemies: The Undead and Necromancers Leadership: The Main Council consisting of Seven Members, who each represent an aspect of Niva. Names are unimportant and unknown at this juncture. Divisions: Generally there's an "orthodox" and "reformed" view. Orthodox believes in adversity no matter what the personal consequence, as shown by Mordok's Journey to the Mount. The Reformed view concentrates more on the complexities of the aspects, in that surviving to fight another day is more challenging than running to certain doom, which ends all suffering. (Additional information is missing)